In Silence
by Alstroemeria117
Summary: "Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart." (Robert Sexton) Sepenggal kisah Jaehyun yang jadi secret admirer-nya Taeyong. JAEYONG. highschool!AU Remake meanie ff di AsianFanFic dgn judul sama (both story are mine). ShonenAi. DLDR.


_._

 _._

A/N : Ini ff awalnya couple meanie versi Bahasa Inggris lalu kuadaptasi jadi Jaeyong dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Anggap semua karakternya satu angkatan selain Aurora yang setahun di bawah mereka. Aurora yang disebut di sini adalah penyanyi solo dari Norwegia, Aurora Asknes. Aku pakai dia karena lagi suka banget sama lagunya dan somehow ingin bikin ff aurora ketemu sama Taeyong. Dua-duanya sama-sama ethereal! Aku beneran berharap mereka ketemu Kalian harus coba denger lagunya Aurora. Favoritku Running With The Wolves, I Went Too Far, sama Black Water Lilies.

P.S. Yang nungguin Let's Not Falling In Love, harap bersabar ya

Selamat membaca~

.

.

 _"Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart." **(**_ **Robert Sexton)**

.

.

 _ ** _In_ Silence ~**_

.

.

.

 _'When you see a falling star tonight, make a wish, it will come true_  
 _because I wished and I found you'_

 _._

Kali pertama aku melihatmu, hujan turun dengan deras. Langit mencurahkan air dalam tetes indah yang saling berkejaran menuju bumi. Di balik percikan hujan, aku melihatmu dari jendela ruang musik. Tatapan sendu yang kau tunjukkan mendistraksiku dari lagu yang tengah kubuat. Kau memandang kosong ke arah hujan seolah tenggelam dalam pikiranmu. Dan aku mendapati diri tak bisa melepas pandang darimu. Terhipnotis oleh keberadaanmu hingga aku mengabaikan pianoku. Tanpa sadar aku menatapmu lama, menyimpan sosokmu dalam sel kelabu otakku.

 _Cantik…._

Tak pernah kukira sebelumnya seseorang akan tampak sebegini indahnya saat menangis. Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya air mata yang meleleh samar di pipimu akan menghipnotisku. Sampai tahap di mana aku ingin berlari menyebrangi gedung dan memelukmu, menghapus jejak basah itu dari pipi tirusmu.

Namun, aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari ruanganku. Terdiam memandangmu yang menemani Sang Langit menangis.

Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah berhenti mencari sosokmu.

.

.

o00o

.

Aku tak pernah mengira kita akan berada di kelas yang sama di kelas tiga ini. Jujur saja, aku sempat takut takkan pernah menemukanmu lagi, bahkan tanpa sempat mengetahui namamu. Tapi, sepertinya aku masih memiliki harapan. Sungguh, aku ingin memeluk semua Dewa-Dewi yang memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa menatapmu setiap hari seperti ini.

Sayangnya, sejauh itulah yang bisa kulakukan—memandangmu. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerikmu di kelas, tanpa memiliki keberanian untuk mendekat.

Pengecut, aku tahu. Tapi…. Pada jarak ini—kurang dari 100 meter—aku sadar betapa berbedanya dunia kita.

Kau adalah siswa teladan. Aku dengar kau adalah siswa dengan nilai tertinggi saat masuk SM Highschool ini. Kau selalu datang 30 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Kau selalu duduk di bangku paling depan. Kau selalu mendengarkan penjelasan guru dan mencatat dengan penuh konsentrasi. Kau selalu menjadi yang pertama menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Saem. Bahkan tak jarang kau bertanya balik hingga membuat jam pelajaran saat itu berubah menjadi sesi diskusi mendadak.

 _Sementara aku?_

Well, aku lebih suka baris belakang. Aku terbiasa datang telat—10 menit setelah bel berbunyi, tepatnya (ini terjadi sebelum aku mengenalmu, oke? Sejak kita berada di kelas yang sama, tentu saja aku datang lebih awal). Aku bukan peringkat bawah, tapi aku jarang sekali memperhatikan pelajaran. Kau bisa bilang aku salah satu murid yang sering dimarahi karena berisik selama di kelas. Yah, meski aku tidak tergolong 'anak berandal' karena aku tidak pernah berbuat onar seperti berkelahi misalnya. Tidak, tidak sampai ke tahap itu. Aku berada di geng populer yang lebih banyak main ketimbang belajar.

 _Lihat kan, betapa berbedanya dunia kita?_

Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah mengira akan terpesona oleh seseorang sepertimu. Selama ini aku berada di antara murid populer lainnya. Aku selalu diikuti oleh gadis-gadis cantik yang mewarnai rambut mereka, ber-make up tebal dan berpakaian minim. Aku terbiasa dikelilingi gadis-gadis seksi yang selalu siap sedia menemaniku ke manapun aku mau—shopping, traveling, clubbing. Itulah kehidupanku.

Jika kugunakan logika di sini, sungguh mustahil bagiku untuk menyadari seseorang sepertimu. Sungguh tidak mungkin aku akan menaruh perhatian pada sosokmu yang kurus dan tidak mencolok. Wajah cantikmu tersembunyi di balik kacamata besar yang tertutupi rambut hitam berantakan. Kulit putihmu tampak tak tersentuh make up, seolah kau bahkan tidak membubuhkan sun cream di sana. Dan kau begitu pendiam. Jarang sekali kau berbicara selain menjawab pertanyaan guru. Sosokmu melebur dengan latar belakang; jauh dari atensi. Namun, lihatlah aku sekarang. Terpesona oleh warna pucat dari—

"Pppffffftttttt! Lelucon basi, Jae! Kau? Suka pada nerd itu? Apa yang menarik darinya?" Itu adalah yang diucapkan Yuta—salah satu teman dekatku—saat aku memberitahunya.

"Segala hal tentangnya menarik bagiku," aku menyahut tanpa memperhatikan kalimat cheesy yang kugunakan.

"Woah. Woah! Sekarang aku paham kenapa kau tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari tiga hari dengan yeoja-yeoja itu!" Johnny alias Youngho bergabung dalam obrolan sambal terkekeh. "Kau harusnya memberitahuku, Jay! Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada pria-pria high-class untuk menemanimu."

Aku mengedikkan bahu acuh atas kalimat pemuda kelahiran Chicago itu. Aku tahu ia sedang mengolokku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Mataku tetap lekat memperhatikan sosok rampingmu; kau yang tetap fokus membaca buku, tak sadar dengan sekitar. Tahukah kau betapa menggemaskannya dirimu? Kau sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan siswi-siswi yang berisik tak jelas di samping bangkumu, yang ribut bergosip ria membicarakan murid-murid tampan di sekolah—tentu saja aku dan dua sahabatku adalah salah satu topik pembicaraan mereka. Kau juga tidak terdistraksi oleh siswa-siswa menyedihkan di sebelah sana, yang memelototi majalah porno—aku kasihan pada mereka, berani taruhan mereka pasti belum pernah lihat yang asli—uh, maaf, sedang bahas apa aku tadi? Well, kau bahkan tidak terpengaruh oleh pembicaraan kami tentangmu. Wajah cantikmu tak pernah menoleh ke arahku.

Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas dalam.

Itulah permasalahan terbesar di sini. Kau tak pernah menaruh perhatian padaku. Kau tak pernah melirik ke arahku. Kau tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kau serius tentangnya?" Yuta bertanya.

"Yeah…" sahutku pelan. _Ya, aku serius soal ini. Walau mungkin tampak mustahil dan sama sekali tak masuk akal, aku tak bisa membohongi hatiku sendiri bahwa….. bahwa aku….. terpesona olehmu. Bahwa aku….. menyukaimu…._

"Kalau begitu beritahu dia, bodoh! Ajak dia kencan dan boommm! Kau bisa lakukan apapun padanya!" Youngho berujar lantang dengan seringai jahil di wajah. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan bosan, paham sekali apa yang ia implikasi dari kalimatnya itu.

"Dia berbeda, John," desahku.

"Apa yang berbeda? Tak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang akan menolakmu, Jung Jaehyun! Dia pasti akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu dan mengemis cintamu. Percaya padaku! Dia tidak akan ada bedanya dengan yang lain!" Youngho membantah dengan berapi-api.

"Dia bukan seseorang dari dunia ini, guys. Dia dari kayangan," ujarku dengan tatapan penuh angan. Aku sadar Yuta mendengus dan memutar matanya malas mendengar jawabanku itu, tapi aku sungguh tak peduli. Benakku dipenuhi wajah manismu yang menggigit pelan bibir bawahmu sembari membaca. Oh, betapa aku ingin menjadi bibirmu.

Fantasi liarku terputus oleh Yuta yang tiba-tiba saja merangkul pundakku. "Dengarkan aku, Jung Jaehyun. Kau itu luar biasa, mate. You're awesome. Tiap orang—tidak, maksudku, setiap makhluk yang ada di muka bumi bahkan di kayangan seperti yang kau bilang—bahkan Lee Taeyong sekalipun, tidak akan bisa menolak pesonamu. Dekati dia dan beritahu dia, Dude," Pemuda Jepang itu berujar sembari meninju pelan bahuku.

Walaupun sahabatku sendiri berujar demikian…. Entahlah…. Aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahumu. Heck, aku bahkan tak berani berbicara padamu.

.

.

o00o

.

 _'Somewhere, there's someone who dreams of your smile'_

 _._

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang kuberikan padamu, hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Aku memberikannya padamu di hari pertama kita sekelas. Tentu saja tidak kuberikan secara langsung. Meski aku tahu cara ini sudah sangat kuno dan tidak elit, aku menyelipkan kalimat itu dalam secarik kertas yang kusisipkan ke dalam lokermu.

 _Mungkinkah kau masih memilikinya?_

Cara ini sungguh memalukan, aku tahu. Sungguh sangat tidak sesuai imejku. Hei, ayolah, seisi sekolah akan tertawa jika kau berkata yang menaruh kertas biru itu adalah aku, Jung Jaehyun. The Mighty Jung Jaehyun. Aku berani jamin tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mempercayaimu.

 _Karena, tak seorang pun yang tahu…._

Tentu saja kau pun tidak tahu. Kau tidak tahu pelakunya adalah aku, kan? Aku bahkan tidak memberitahu Youngho ataupun Yuta. Nope. Ini adalah rahasia pribadiku. Hanya aku dan Tuhan saja yang tahu. Bahwa setiap pagi aku akan datang ke sekolah lebih awal dan menyelipkan secarik kertas lewat celah bawah lokermu, atau menempelkannya di mejamu, atau jika aku sedang beruntung aku bisa menyelipkannya ke dalam tas atau bukumu sementara kau pergi ke kantin.

Aku melakukan rutinitas ini hampir satu tahun. Sungguh, aku tidak memiliki motif apapun. Aku hanya….tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan yang membuncah ini. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum…

.

 _'Like the sunshine in the morning, may this brighten your day, and remind you that you're thought of in a very warm way'_

 _._

Itu adalah kalimat yang kutuliskan di kertas biru pagi ini. Yang kubentuk menjadi origami bunga lili. Aku mempelajarinya sendiri (dengan mengikuti tutorial dari internet, tentu). Setangkai bunga lili berwarna biru—sedikit aneh, aku tahu—tergeletak manis di atas mejamu. Jelas saja aku mengawasinya dari kursi belakang sejak aku menaruhnya di sana pagi ini; memastikan kertas tersebut tidak jatuh atau diambil orang iseng.

Hingga postur rampingmu tiba dan meraih origami itu. Tak bisa kusembunyikan senyum bodohku menatap tatapan bingungmu. So cute. Kau tampak ragu, bimbang untuk membuka lipatan origami tersebut atau tidak.

 _'Bukalah_.' Bisikku dalam hati.

Tolong biarkan aku berdelusi dan percaya bahwa kita terhubung lewat telepati, karena kemudian jemari indahmu mulai membuka lipatan kertas origami itu. Kau membukanya dengan teramat hati-hati. Bahkan, kau merapikan bekas lipatannya dengan telapak tanganmu. Gestur-gestur sederhana itu membuat hatiku hangat dan aku tak bisa menahan senyum sayang terbentuk di wajahku. Betapa lembutnya kau memperlakukan secarik kertas begitu. Seandainya aku adalah kertas tersebut.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku menolak seseorang seindah dirimu?_

Dari kursi belakang sepasang irisku tak lepas menatapmu yang tengah membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas biru. Dan… _akhirnya, itu dia!_

Ya, _itu_ adalah alasanku. _Itu_ adalah yang kutunggu-tunggu.

 ** _Itu._**

Senyum indah yang terbentuk di bibir kemerahanmu. Sebuah senyum manis yang menyilaukan. Yang selalu berhasil membuatku ikut tersenyum. Tahukah kau, saat kau tersenyum, dunia pun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

o00o

.

 _'When you are alone, I will be your shadow'_

 _._

Sebelum aku mengenalmu, aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku di pub. Atau mall atau club atau rumah seseorang, berpesta hingga dini hari. Sebuah kehidupan yang liar dan penuh kesia-siaan, huh? Berani bertaruh, seorang siswa teladan sepertimu tidak akan bisa membayangkan betapa kacaunya kehidupanku. Datang ke sekolah hanyalah sebuah rutinitas, tanpa arti. Siapa yang peduli dengan nilai? Siapa yang peduli dengan pekerjaan di masa depan? Kekayaanku telah terjamin hingga aku mati, mengalir tanpa henti hingga keturunanku. Dan aku adalah seorang jenius, aku akan berhasil dengan suatu cara.

Tapi, yeah, kau bisa tebak. Aku berubah sejak aku mengenalmu. Teman-temanku banyak memprotes karena aku menjadi jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka; aku tak lagi sering datang ke pub atau menghadiri pesta rutin belakangan ini. Aku hanya mengedik acuh tiap kali mereka bertanya, karena aku hanya ingin menggunakan waktuku lebih banyak bersamamu. Walau sebenarnya yang kulakukan hanyalah memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan secara sembunyi-sembunyi sementara kau bekerja sambilan.

Karena aku tak memiliki hal lain untuk dilakukan sementara menunggu waktu shift mu selesai, aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Aku akan belajar—meski sebagian besar tentu saja aku hanya memperhatikanmu dari balik buku catatanku.

Sungguh tindakan yang tidak keren, kan? Tidak usah diingatkan, aku pun sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Kuharap kau mau mengerti.

Tentu aku tidak setiap hari menghabiskan waktu di café tempatmu bekerja itu. Akan mencurigakan jika aku datang terlalu sering, kan? Bisa-bisa orang mulai mengenaliku. Aku masih akan berkeliaran di sekitar sana tentu, kadang-kadang di minimart sebrang jalan, di restoran samping, atau di salon tak jauh dari café. Oh, kuharap tidak ada yang melaporkanku pada polisi karena bertingkah mencurigakan kekekeke.

Aku memiliki alasanku sendiri, percayalah.

Ada kalanya aku hanya muncul saat shift mu selesai sekitar pukul 3 pagi—aku tak habis pikir bagaimana kau bisa bekerja sampai selarut itu dan tidur hanya sekian jam sebelum pergi sekolah pagi harinya. Namun, aku bisa menjamin aku akan selalu ada untuk mengantarmu pulang. Tentu aku menjaga jarak sekian meter dari langkahmu. Aku tak ingin membuatmu takut dengan mengira kau dikuntit atau semacamnya. Aku bukan penguntit, aku bersumpah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai di rumahmu dengan selamat.

Karena aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri takkan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi padamu.

.

.

o00o

.

 _'I'll reach for your hand in the cold winter, I'll reach for your hand in the heat of summer._ _But if my short life can't reach the dawn of spring,_ _I promise, in heaven, I'll reach you with my wings'_

 _._

Bisakah kau membayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku saat suatu malam—malam pertama aku menemukan tempat bekerjamu—aku melihatmu diserang oleh pria-pria misterius dalam perjalanan pulang. Awalnya kukira itu pencurian, tapi mereka menyeretmu ke sebuah gang gelap. _Kau tahu betapa paniknya diriku saat itu?_ Bagai kesetanan, aku berlari secepat yang kubisa menghampirimu.

Kau terbaring di atas tanah kotor sementara mereka mengerubungimu dengan tatapan lapar saat aku tiba. Aku pastilah mengumpat keras atau berteriak kasar untuk menarik perhatian mereka darimu. Empat banding satu. Aku tak peduli walau salah satu dari mereka memegang pisau lipat. Aku tak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya—perkelahian bodoh antar pelajar sama sekali tidak menarik bagiku—namun aku tak pernah meragukan kemampuan bertarungku. Ucapkan terimakasih pada kakek yang memaksaku mempelajari bela diri sejak kecil.

Namun, sepertinya kita harus berterimakasih pada bibi yang tinggal di apartemen samping gang ini. Dia berteriak begitu keras hingga membangunkan penghuni apartemen lainnya. Dia bahkan mengancam akan memanggil polisi. Berkat intrusi tersebut, aku hanya mendapat sedikit memar dan luka gores yang tak dalam. Dan yang paling penting, pria-pria mesum itu melarikan diri. Yang kuikuti beberapa saat kemudian saat kudengar kau mencoba memanggilku.

Tolong, jangan tanya mengapa aku ikut berlari saat itu. Aku pun tidak tahu mengapa. Oh, baiklah aku berbohong. Aku tahu dengan pasti mengapa aku turut berlari dan tidak menoleh bahkan tidak membantumu berdiri—aku takut kau akan mengenaliku. Aku takut kau akan menyadari bahwa aku mengikutimu.

Aku bersembunyi di balik tong sampah tak jauh dari gang tersebut. Melanjutkan tugasku mengantarmu hingga kau masuk ke apartemenmu dengan selamat.

Sejak saat itu, aku bersumpah takkan membiarkanmu berjalan seorang diri dari tempatmu bekerja.

.

.

o00o

.

 _'Don't ever get tired of life. It doesn't matter if you fall several times._ _'Cause each time you fall, I won't let you reach the ground. Trust me, I'll always be around.'_

 _._

Hari ini tanggal 18 November. Hari ujian yang begitu sakral dan amat dinantikan. Yang bagiku tak ada bedanya dengan hari lain.

Atau setidaknya kupikir begitu saat bangun pagi ini.

Aku tahu ada yang salah, saat ujian akan dimulai lima menit lagi, namun sosokmu belum terlihat. Dalam kurun satu tahun kita berada di kelas yang sama, tak pernah sekalipun aku mendapatimu datang terlambat. Terutama saat ujian. Apalagi ujian akhir seperti saat ini. _Apakah kau sakit? Apa kau kecelakaan?_

Pikiran itu saja membuat tubuhku gemetar dan sekuat tenaga aku membuang pikiran-pikiran buruk itu. Meski, aku tak bisa menyingkirkan kecemasan yang merongrong. Ujung sepatuku mengetuk lantai tak sabar. Tak kuhiraukan desisan kesal dari murid yang duduk di sampingku.

"Tumben sekali. Kau khawatir dengan ujiannya, Jae?" Kudengar suara Youngho mengolokku dari sebelah kiri.

Aku menatapnya dengan kerutan tajam. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Untuk apa aku peduli dengan—

Niatanku untuk menjejalkan rasionalitas ke otaknya terputus saat pintu ruangan terbuka dan kau terhuyung masuk. Kulihat kau terengah, bisa kutebak kau berlari sepanjang jalan menuju kelas. Hampir kulepaskan desah lega melihat kau akhirnya tiba, namun aku menangkap cairan merah mengalir dari pelipismu.

"Kau berdarah!" Sebelum aku menyadari apa yang kulakukan, aku berseru keras dan telah berdiri secara mendadak dari kursiku. Mataku terpaku pada sosokmu. Dan untuk saat itu, aku lupa untuk menyembunyikan atensiku.

 _Kau berdarah, Demi Tuhan!_

"Kau bilang apa, Jung Jaehyun?" Yoomae-songsaengnim bertanya padaku dengan kerutan samar. "Jika hendak ke toilet—"

"Dia terluka!" Aku mengangkat jariku ke arahmu, menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa tak seorang pun menyadarinya? Kau tampak begitu pucat dan aku bisa lihat tubuhmu gemetar.

Namun anehnya, saat kupandangi sekali lagi pelipismu, tak ada apapun di sana. Tak setetespun darah tampak di sana.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Songsaengnim." Kudengar kau berujar pelan. "Mungkin… kau salah lihat, Jaehyun-ssi?" Senyum lemah terukir di parasmu.

 _Kenapa kau berbohong?_

Aku pastilah menatapmu dengan tatapan tak percaya, karena kau balas memandangku lekat. Iris gelapmu yang tajam mengunci lensa coklatku, seolah memintaku untuk menghentikan keributan dan tak memperpanjang masalah ini.

"Kalau kau masih mengantuk, Jung Jaehyun, kau bisa mencuci wajahmu dulu. Masih ada dua menit sebelum ujian dimulai."

Bukan nada tegas songsaengnim yang membuatku terdiam dan tak melanjutkan bahasan ini. Senyum samar dan anggukan kecil yang kau berikan padaku lah yang membuatku terpaku, membiarkanmu berjalan menuju kursimu tanpa sepatah kata lain. Seolah memang tak ada apapun yang terjadi, selain diriku yang mungkin mengigau atau berhalusinasi gara-gara stress ujian.

 _Like hell—_

"Jung Jaehyun?"

Baru kusadari aku masih berdiri saat Saem memanggilku. "Kita akan mulai ujiannya sekarang." Dari balik kacamata kotaknya, Yoomae-saem menatapku galak dan membuatku tak punya pilihan lain selain duduk kembali dan menerima kekalahan.

 _Apa-apaan?!_

 _Apakah memang aku salah lihat? Apa aku memang berhalusinasi karena terlalu khawatir?_

Tidak. Aku yakin aku benar. Aku tidak bermimpi. Darah itu memang mengalir dari pelipismu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya? Mengapa tak seorangpun menaruh perhatian pada wajahmu yang jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya? Mengapa tak seorangpun menyadari tanganmu gemetar selama menggenggam pensil? Mengapa tak seorangpun—

 _Tidak. Itu tidak penting._

Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya? Mengapa kau berpura-pura baik-baik saja?

Aku tak bisa menyingkirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selama tes berlangsung. Kutulis jawaban ujianku dengan acuh—well oke, tidak terlalu acuh karena aku tak mau mendapat nilai terendah dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depanmu, pokoknya aku mengerjakan ujianku seadanya—dan menatapmu nyaris sepanjang sisa waktu ujian.

Ada noda kotor di seragammu. Lengan baju sebelah kirimu sedikit robek di sekitar siku. Aku yakin. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu sebelum kau datang kemari.

Gigiku bergemeletuk keras saat kukatupkan rahangku kuat-kuat untuk menahan diri agar tidak mengkonfrontasimu di tengah ujian.

Rasanya berabad-abad telah terlewati saat akhirnya bel berbunyi, menandakan waktu ujian telah berakhir. Yoomae-songsaengnim sedang mengambil lembar jawabanmu saat kusaksikan tubuhmu oleng dan mulai ambruk. Postur kurusmu akan membentur meja di sampingmu dengan keras seandainya aku tidak memperkirakan hal ini dan berlari secepatnya untuk menangkapmu. Kuhiraukan keributan yang merambat naik saat kuangkat tubuhmu yang tak sadarkan diri menuju UKS.

Pikiran untuk memanggil ambulans dan membawamu langsung ke rumah sakit sempat mampir di benakku. Namun, sepertinya lebih baik kubawa kau ke ruang kesehatan agar saem bisa memberimu pertolongan pertama.

.

.

o00o

.

 _'I never intended to be the most important person in your life,_ _that's just too much to ask._ _But I do hope that I'd cross your mind and you'd smile thinking that I touched your life in a special way.'_

 _._

Lihat, kan, aku benar saat kubilang kau berdarah. Sungguh aku tak habis pikir bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikannya secepat itu. Hyunae-saem mengobati lukamu dengan balutan perban yang melilit kepala dengan rapi. Dia bertanya apa yang terjadi padamu—yang tak bisa kujawab. Dia mencurigai kau terlibat kecelakaan—kau bahkan memiliki memar di kedua lututmu dan luka gores memanjang di lengan kanan. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana kau bisa bertahan mengerjakan ujianmu dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Bisa kurasakan amarahku menggelegak selama Saem mengobatimu. Aku marah pada siapapun yang membuatmu jadi begini. Dan aku marah padamu yang bertindak bodoh mengabaikan rasa sakit dan dengan keras kepala tetap menjalani ujian. Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!

Kupejamkan mataku kuat-kuat saat senyum kecilmu di ruang kelas tadi kembali membayang di pelupuk mata. Seandainya saja aku bisa menolak tatapan memohonmu itu.

Syukurlah luka yang kau alami tidak mengancam nyawa. Saem bilang kau hanya kelelahan dan kurang tidur sehingga aku tak perlu memanggil ambulans detik ini juga. Kau hanya butuh istirahat. Meski, Saem mengingatkan untuk tetap membawamu ke dokter nanti. Dia berujar dengan begitu santainya seolah aku akan tetap di sampingmu saat kau membuka mata nanti. Seolah aku memiliki hak untuk memaksamu ke rumah sakit dan menemanimu menemui dokter.

Sesungguhnya, untuk sesaat aku pun berpikiran sama dengannya. Untuk sesaat, aku lupa bahwa nyatanya kita tidak cukup dekat untuk hal-hal tersebut. Aku bahkan lupa bahwa kita bahkan tidak bisa dibilang teman.

Hingga pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan seraut wajah asing berambut platina menyerbu masuk. Kecemasan tergambar jelas di paras cantik yeoja itu. "Kudengar ia ambruk di tengah ujian?" Iris pucatnya menatap bergantian ke arahku dan saem.

Dan dengan kedatangannya, aku kembali diingatkan bahwa ini bukan tempatku.

Sekarang, saat Aurora telah ada di sini bersamamu, aku kembali diingatkan bahwa sudah sepatutnya aku menyingkir dari sana. Bahwa aku seharusnya kembali pada duniaku sendiri, jauh darimu, kembali ke tempat persembunyianku.

Aurora berterimakasih padaku dengan tulus. Bibir mungilnya meluncurkan protes pelan betapa tidak menguntungkan baginya berada di tingkat yang berbeda denganmu. Iris coklatku sempat memperhatikan jemari lentiknya mengelus lembut surai kelammu sementara tangannya yang lain bertaut erat dengan milikmu sebelum aku menutup pintu ruang kesehatan.

.

.

o00o

.

Suara musik yang hingar bingat memenuhi tiap penjuru pub. Malam masih sangat awal bagi kami, yang terbiasa berpesta hingga dini hari—ini bahkan belum lewat tengah malam. Meski sebenarnya jam segini sudah termasuk larut untuk ukuran siswa; yang pada dasarnya tidak diizinkan berada di tempat seperti ini. Tapi, apalah yang tidak bisa dibeli oleh uang? Bar mewah yang sudah seperti taman bermain kami sendiri, ruang pribadi untuk Johnny, Yuta, dan dirku. Ini adalah tempat yang bisa kami nikmati sendiri ditemani alcohol dan gadis-gadis dalam pangkuan kami.

Atau setidaknya begitu harapanku.

Aku datang kemari dengan dua sahabatku dengan niatan untuk bersenang-senang setelah ujian. Namun alkohol tidak tampak menarik saat ini. Bahkan anggur mewah sekalipun. Bahkan tidak juga cocktail yang biasanya kunikmati. Hanya sekaleng cola di tanganku sementara aku terduduk diam berjam-jam. Sepasang binerku kosong menatap ke arah Youngho dan Yuta yang sibuk menggoda gadis-gadis di meja kami.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, ladies. Dia sedang kerasukan." Samar kudengar Youngho berujar, menyeringai pada seorang yeoja yang tengah menggerutukan sesuatu seperti, "Dia kenapa, sih?" lalu menyambut gadis itu ke pangkuannya. Dari tatapan Youngho, aku menyadari yang ditanyakan gadis itu adalah diriku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar ia tadi berusaha menarik perhatianku.

Aku mengedik acuh dan tersenyum separuh sebelum Yuta tertawa dan merangkulku. "Maafkan Tuan Pangeran ini, ladies. Dia sedang bermuram durja sejak ujian berakhir dan melihat orang yang diincarnya sedang bersama kekasihnya—atau ia kira begitu."

Demi mendengar deklarasi Yuta, sebagian gadis ber-' _aww'_ ria secara bersamaan dan menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Aku tidak butuh dikasihani. Maka aku menyingkirkan tangan Yuta dan berjalan keluar pub.

Jelas sekali ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang malam ini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur cepat saja.

.

.

o00o

.

 _"Kau seharusnya memberitahu dia, mate. Sungguh. Apa yang menghalangimu?"_

 _"Dia sudah punya seseorang yang dia cintai, John."_

 _"Si Gadis Albino Aureerie itu? Dia tidak ada apa-apanya disbanding dirimu. Kau bisa merebut Taeyong dengan mudah. Bahkan bisa saja dia bukan kekasihnya Taeyong?"_

 _"Namanya Aurora. Dan, tidak, Yuta. Taeyong menatapnya dengan penuh sayang. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menatap orang lain seperti itu selain pada Aurora."_

 _"Well, mungkin mereka lebih seperti…saudara?"_

 _"Apa interaksi saudara mencakup ciuman juga? Jelas sekali Taeyong tidak gay. Tidak ada celah bagiku di antara mereka."_

 _"Apa-apaan? Apa yang salah denganmu, Jae? Kau sungguh pathetic—"_

 _"Ssh! Itu berlebihan Yuta. Apa yang kita maksud di sini adalah, ke mana perginya The Mighty Jung Jaehyun? Ke mana pangeran sempurna yang bisa membuat semua makhluk di alam semesta meleleh dengan senyumnya? Kau tidak bisa menyerah tentangnya!"_

 _"Menyerah apanya? Dia bahkan tidak mencoba! Kalau kau serius menyukainya, kau seharusnya memperjuangkannya! Aku lelah melihatmu murung seperti orang pesakitan."_

 _"Aku tidak murung."_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Terserah. Kalua begitu kau hanya membuang waktumu dengan hanya melihatnya dari jauh seperti ini."_

 _"Ini bukan membuang waktu, guys. Aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia."_

 _"Pppfffftttt. Sorry. Tidak pernah mengira akan mendengar kalimat cheesy begitu darimu, Jay."_

 _"Omong kosong! Yang kau lakukan ini bukan cinta. Kau hanya melarikan diri. Kau hanya pengecut!"_

Ini salah mereka karena terus berisik menggangguku selama berjalan. Pasti gara-gara kalimat mereka yang membuatku mengalihkan pandang darimu. Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan. Bahkan dalam sepersekian detik pun tidak seharusnya aku melepas pandang dari posturmu, agar aku tidak kehilangan jejakmu seperti ini. Karena detik berikutnya, yang kudengar adalah suara benturan keras di seberang jalan.

Seharusnya aku tidak melepas pandang darimu agar aku tahu kau sedang menyebrang jalan. Harusnya aku tetap memperhatikanmu agar aku bisa memperingatkanmu soal lampu yang berubah merah, agar aku bisa berlari dan mendorongmu ke tempat aman. Bukannya hanya berdiri di sini, hanya mampu menyaksikan tubuh kurusmu terseret mobil besar hingga membentur pembatas jalan.

Yang bisa kudengar hanyalah teriakan. Jerit panik pengguna jalan lain yang kini mulai mengelilingi mobil yang rusak. Seseorang berteriak soal memanggil polisi dan ambulans. Samar, bisa kudengar Yuta dan Youngho berusaha memanggil namaku, mengelus punggungku lembut. Namun, aku hanya bisa berdiri di sana. Tungkaiku terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Aku tak mampu membawa tubuhku menghampirimu.

 _Darah_. Tubuhmu pasti bersimbah darah. Dan semua orang akan bisa melihatnya kali ini. Kau pasti kesakitan. Dan semua orang akan setuju denganku kali ini.

Namun, aku tetap tak mampu membawa langkah mendekatimu. Aku hanya berdiri di sana, gemetar. Terlalu takut membuktikan dengan mataku sendiri kerusakan seperti apa yang kau alami kini. Terlalu takut melihat kebenaran yang tersaji. Tidak. Bukan kebenaran. Tapi mimpi buruk.

Lalu, semuanya menyerbu sel syarafku secara serentak. Kepanikan merambat naik, meresap ke sumsum tulang sementara tungkaiku akhirnya terlepas dari jeratan tanah. Dengan putus asa, pita suaraku bergetar meneriakkan namamu. "TAEYONG!"

 _Apakah aku terlambat?_

.

.

o00o

.

Erang pelan lolos dari kerongkonganku saat kurasakan seseorang menampar pipi dan mengguncang bahuku kasar. _Tak bisakah mereka lihat bahwa aku sedang mencarimu?_

Benar. Ke mana tubuhmu? Kenapa aku tak bisa menemukannya?

"JAEHYUN!"

Mataku terbuka seketika dan tubuh tinggiku duduk secara mendadak. Kuedarkan pandangan dan seraut wajah serupa diriku adalah satu-satunya yang kutemukan di kamarku ini. Kamarku. Aku ada di kamar tidurku.

"Hyung?" Suaraku terdengar serak saat sel kelabuku berhasil mengidentifikasi siapa pria yang tengah menatapku khawatir itu.

"Mimpi buruk?" Junmyeon-hyung mengusap keringat dari keningku dengan lengan bajunya sebelum duduk di pinggir kasur.

Aku hanya mendesah dalam dan menaruh wajah di tangkupan kedua tanganku. Aku tidak sadar sedari tadi aku menangis dan kedua tanganku gemetar hebat. "Mengerikan sekali, Hyung. Terasa begitu nyata," gumamku samar.

Junmyeon-hyung mengelus punggungku dalam gerakan memutar sambil berbisik, "Itu hanya mimpi. Tidak benar-benar terjadi."

Namun, kalimatnya meresap dalam sel kelabu otakku dan aku mendongak ke arahnya saat sebuah kesadaran menyergapku. "Aku tak ingin kehilangannya seperti dalam mimpiku itu, Hyung." Kudengar suaraku pecah saat mengucapkan hal ini.

 _Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu._

Kesadaran ini membuat tubuhku bergetar. Luapan emosi yang begitu kuat mendera hingga aku tak kuasa menahan air mata. Bayangan untuk kehilangan dirimu, tanpa pernah sempat memberitahumu betapa aku mencintaimu, mencengkram jantungku. Aku merasa sesak saat apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi barusan terputar lagi dan lagi dalam benakku.

Jemari dingin Junmyeon-hyung mengelus surai pirangku. Dalam posisi separuh mendekap tubuhku yang lebih besar, ia bertanya pelan, "Pemuda bernama Lee Taeyong itu? Kau bermimpi tentangnya?"

Dia terkekeh pelan saat aku menatapnya bingung. Sejauh yang kuingat aku tak pernah memberitahu Junmyeon-hyung tentangmu, Taeyong. Tapi, tentu saja, kurasa ia pasti tahu. Junmyeon-hyung selalu tahu.

"Kau memanggil namanya," adalah sahutan hyung sembari menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. "Well, tepatnya kau meneriakkan namanya. Itu sebabnya aku berlari kemari."

"Maaf membangunkanmu, Hyung," gumamku merasa bersalah.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Yang penting Jaehyun-Babyku ini baik-baik saja." Junmyeon-hyung tersenyum lembut dan mengusap wajahku yang basah oleh air mata.

Terdapat keheningan yang menggantung di udara selama beberapa menit. Bukan keheningan yang mencekam, namun keheningan yang menenangkan. Junmyeon-hyung masih mengelus punggungku sembari bersenandung pelan. Suara lembutnya membuat otot dan syarafku perlahan rileks, hingga detak jantungku tak lagi memburu. Iris coklatku bergulir ke arah handphone yang kuletakkan di atas nakas. Dorongan untuk menghubungimu begitu kuat, nyaris saja aku meraih benda elektronik itu dan men-dial nomormu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa yang tadi itu memang hanya mimpi buruk.

 _Tapi lalu aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak tahu nomor handphone-mu. Sungguh bodoh._

"Kau tidak pernah sadar seberapa penting sesuatu itu sampai kau kehilangannya."

Kutatap Junmyeon-hyung yang tiba-tiba berujar demikian. Kalimat itu menyangkut di tenggorokanku dan membuat kecemasan kembali mendera seluruh sel tubuhku. Mungkin aku tampak sebegitu menyedihkannya hingga Junmyeon-hyung terkekeh dan memukul punggung bidangku. Tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup untuk mengubah raut wajahku menjadi tatapan kesal karena sakit.

"Jangan biarkan ucapan Gandhi terjadi juga dalam hidupmu, Jaehyun. Kau lebih tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Ia tersenyum hangat. "Pada dasarnya, bukan kegagalan yang akan disesali; namun bila tidak melakukan apa-apa saat memiliki kesempatan."

Dengan satu tepukan ringan di pucuk kepala, Junmyeon-hyung meninggalkan kamarku. Meninggalkanku dengan hantaman kesadaran. Kalimat yang diucapkannya menamparku begitu keras. Seolah satu saklar yang selama ini tersembunyi, ditekan paksa dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat cahaya.

 _Aku tidak ingin menyesali diri karena tidak sempat memberitahu betapa aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin menyesali diri karena melepaskanmu tanpa membiarkanmu tahu tentang keberadaanku. Aku tidak ingin menyesali diri karena melepasmu tanpa mengetahui perasaanku._

Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan memberitahumu. Besok aku akan memberitahumu dan menghentikan semua kepengecutan yang tidak masuk akal ini.

Sambil memandangi wajah cantikmu yang kujadikan screenlock handphone—yang kuambil diam-diam tentu—aku mencoba untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

o00o

.

I asked God, why life's like this  
He gave me no answer.  
I asked, why I'm still here  
Again, he gave me no answer.  
I asked, why I met you  
He smiled and said, "So there'd be a reason for everything else".

.

Aku bersumpah itu bukanlah kalimat yang kutulis di kertas biru untukmu pagi ini. Itu adalah kalimat yang tertulis di kertas merah yang tertempel di pintu lokerku.

Irisku melebar begitu aku membacanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, kukira aku masih tidur dan sedang bermimpi. Jantungku berpacu cepat kala kusadari ada tulisan lain di bawahnya.

 _Siapa yang mengira Tuan Populer ternyata pemalu?_  
 _Jika kau memang suka permainan seperti ini, aku tidak keberatan turut serta._

 _P.S. : Aku anggota staf perpustakaan jadi aku selalu datang ke sekolah 2 jam sebelum kelas dimulai_  
 _P.S.S. : Terimakasih sudah menolongku kemarin dan juga malam itu di dekat café._

Aku menyandarkan keningku hingga membentur pintu loker dengan suara benturan pelan. Bisa kurasakan wajahku membentuk senyum yang begitu lebar sampai-sampai aku khawatir wajahku akan terbelah dua. Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya suatu hari kau akan menyadari bahwa pelaku dari ini semua adalah aku. Tak pernah kukira ternyata kau sudah mengetahuinya selama ini. Betapa bodohnya aku, eh?

Meluruskan punggung, kuedarkan pandangan ke sekitar koridor, berharap akan menemukan sosokmu bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan tengah memperhatikanku. Laki-laki bodoh yang mengira selama ini telah jadi sosok misterius.

Meremas secarik kertas biru yang kusiapkan untuk hari ini, aku menghampiri lokermu. Dengan menggunakan spidol biru kebanggaanku selama ini, aku mulai menulis di pintu lokermu:

 _ **I LOVE YOU**_

P.S. Kau bisa menemuiku di gerbang depan setelah sekolah usai

Sengaja tidak kugunakan kertas biru. Mari tidak usah pedulikan peraturan sekolah untuk sekali ini saja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika ada yang memperotes soal merusak properti sekolah.

.

'If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in my garden forever'

.

Menyimpan kembali kertas biru yang telah kutulisi itu ke dalam saku seragam, aku mulai bersenandung. Kali ini, aku akan pastikan untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut padamu. Secara langsung. Face to face. Tanpa perantara tulisan. Karena terkadang, memperhatikan dalam diam saja tidak cukup, bukan?

Berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju kelas, aku bertanya-tanya, seperti apa kira-kira ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahmu saat melihat pesan tertulisku yang terakhir ini. Akankah kau tersenyum begitu menyilaukannya? Atau akankah kau tersenyum lebar dengan bodohnya seperti diriku saat ini?

 _When I think of you, I have smile on my face and in my heart as well._

.

.

~FIN~

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
